Family Issues-Peter Parker x OC
by VioletRomanoff
Summary: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's terrible. Please read and review. BruceNat and Peter Parker x OC When Violet finds out Bruce Banner is her father she starts to freak out and runs to her best friend Peter Parker for help. Unfortunately for Peter, she had come on the day he was planning to ask her out. It's mostly in Peter's perspective but in Violet's for some parts.
1. chapter 1

Note: I don't own Spiderman/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow or Bruce Banner/Hulk or any other of Marvel's characters I mention, I wish I did but I don't. My OC is the (canonically impossible) daughter of Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff, her name is Violet Romanoff and she's 15.

Violet's POV

I ran down the street, my heart racing as I felt my eyes go hulk-green. I leant on a wall nearby Peter's apartment, hoping he's the person who'll listen and help. After taking a deep breath I walk up to the door of my crush's apartment. I've already accepted that Peter probably doesn't like me after that whole thing with Liz. Yes he told me, apparently he had like a huge argument with her dad or something. I knock on the door and May comes to the door, she talks to me for a few minutes before seeing my obvious 'I'm freaking out' expression on my face and telling me to go speak to Peter. I hear him muttering alone in his room as I walk into his room without knocking as I always do.

Peter's POV

Violet walks into my room as I blush rapidly, hoping she didn't hear what I was saying. I see the look of panic and confusion on her face and I immediately ask in worry "What happened? Who died? Did you... Did you have to kill for them again?" Violet had called me multiple times in the middle of the night after reliving memories of killing for S.H.I.E.L.D. This sounds weird but even if she likes someone else it feels good that she knows she can come to me. "I got told who my dad was finally, I'm just confused I guess." Violet says, sighing. I pull her into a hug, hating when she feels like this. She buries her head in my shoulder and my heart skips a beat as I say to her, "It'll all be fine Vi, you can tell me about it in your own time. I'll be here for you." Of course I don't get why she's stressed but I'll be here for her when she wants to explain.

We stay like that for a few minutes before we pull away awkwardly sit down on my bed. Violet mutters quietly "Bruce Banner." and looks are the floor. Bruce Banner? What about Bruce Banner? "What about him?" I ask confused about why the scientist was mentioned. "He's my father, that's why I'm confused." Violet shuts her eyes and leans her head on my wall. "Hey, it's fine. It may be a bit confusing to accept at the start but it'll get easier to deal with, I'm always here when you need to be stressed out like now." I reassured her, seeing the stressed expression on her face. "Thanks Peter." Violet whispers, releasing a sigh of relief.

What I had planned to ask her flashed into my mind and I blushed rapidly, letting out a small stutter "Uh..." Violet's eyes opened and she saw my blush. "I...uh...I..." I continued to stutter, unsure of what to say, cursing at myself in my head. I'd been confident before, what happened?!?! Ugh! "Peter, what's wrong? Why are you red?" Violet asks, her lovely voice filled with concern. I hate the concern in her voice when she doesn't need to worry about me. "I'm fine Vi, honest." I say, trying to stop myself from blushing. She doesn't look convinced so I say "It's just... I don't know... Ugh. I like a girl and she's really pretty, kind and smart but I know she just sees me as a friend. I can't get her out of my head..."


	2. Peter admits it

Violet's POV

"...what can I do? She's the best girl I've ever met." Peter finishes, still red in the face. My heart feels like it's breaking, I knew there was someone else, but it hurts. I've always had a crush on Peter and I guess I should just try and make him happy. I take a deep breath and say to him "Tell her you like her, she won't be able read minds." Peter nods and takes a deep breath as if he's going to say something. He grabs his phone quickly when the screen lit up with Michelle's name, she'd called him. "I'll let you talk to her." I say and rush out.

 **Peter's POV**

She ran out on me. I throw my phone quickly onto my bed and grab my web-shooters, clicking them on my wrist. I grab my mask as I'm running out and follow her. Violet's running down the street, "Violet wait!" I shout, running after her. I web her back so she stops and she turns to face me. "Well, what does the Spiderman want with me?" She asks, hurt showing through her voice, "Let me guess, you're a friend of Peter's?" Crud, I haven't told her yet. Well this is gonna be awkward, I say "Um... I saw you run down the road looking stressed out?" Violet raises an eyebrow, obviously unconvinced and says "And that's how you also know my name? Give up, I'd recognise that voice anywhere." I sigh, how did she figure me out so quickly?! I say worriedly "You can't tell anyone Vi! Please don't tell!" Violet cuts the web off her back and says "I won't! I won't! Did you tell Michelle you like her yet?" And cue me being confused. Violet, the girl I've had a crush on for ages, thinks I like Michelle?

"You think I like MJ?"

Well when I told you to tell her you grabbed her phone to speak to Michelle."

"Because she'd called me!"

"Who do you like then?"

I freeze, unsure if I should tell her now. "Or do you not trust me?" Violet asks, sounding hurt. "I do trust you! Look, I like you and I know it's stupid because you only see me as a friend but-" I got cut off as Violet runs up to me, pulling me into a hug. Did she hear me correctly? I hug her back, still slightly shocked.


	3. Peter meets Bruce

**Violet's POV**

"You really like me?" I ask Peter as we pull away from each other. He blushes and looks at the floor as he says "Yeah Vi. I have for a while now." He smiles a little as I can feel a smile creep onto my own face. "Do-Do you like me?" Peter stutters, taking off the mask and looking me in the eyes. I look back into his eyes and say "I always have." His brown eyes widen and my heart skips a beat looking into his eyes and he takes hold of my hand gently, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

 **Peter's POV**

"Are you calm enough to go back to your parents now Vi? If not you can stay with me for a while," I say, knowing I was blushing as I held Violet's hand, looking into her blue eyes. She says, taking a deep breath, "I can go home. Uh, Peter, are we a _thing?_ I'm just asking, don't feel pressured or anything." My heart started racing again and I say "I think we are." She hugs me and her eyes go green as I feel her heart racing. I rub Violet's back gently and say "Calm down a little, everything's fine." I hug her gently as I feel her heart starting to go at it's normal speed, her eyes returning to their sky blue.

We go back to the Avengers Compound where she lives (we go on Violet's motorcycle) and I stand outside awkwardly. "Do you wanna come in?" She offers, holding her hand out for me. "Uh...sure, why not?" I say, trying to play it cool. She takes me inside and her mother and father immediately hug her, they'd obviously been worried about her. When they pulled away _the Bruce Banner _turned to face me and asked "Who's this then?" I turn to Violet and she says, "Uh, dad this is Peter, he's uh my boyfriend. Peter this is my dad." Then **Bruce Banner** offers me his hand to shake. _The Bruce Banner._ I shake his hand, I think I shake it for too long but this is incredible! I'm shaking the hand of a real scientist, who's my girlfriends dad! And I have a girlfriend! "Hey can I speak to Peter alone?" Bruce asks, not taking his eyes off me.!


	4. The dad talk

**Peter's POV**

Oh no. Please no. Violet and Natasha step outside and Bruce says "So you're dating my daughter?" I see a slight flicker of green in his eyes and I look at the floor nervously, "Uh, yes sir." I say quietly. Bruce nods and says, his eyes fully green "If you hurt her then you'll have an assassin and a giant green rage monster after you, before you even know whats happening." I nod, getting flashbacks of everything that happened with Liz and her dad. I think my face is showing how scared I am because Bruce says, his eyes returning to brown "Either that or I'd just yell at you." A sigh of relief slips out from me and as if on cue Violet walks back in with Nat.

 **Violet's POV**

Did he do the dad thing? I look at Peter's relieved face and Bruce's neutral expression. He probably did the dad thing, I hug Peter without a word. He hugs me back, shocked but seemingly relieved and I whisper _"Thank you."_

 **A message from me:**

If you read this I really wanna thank you for reading my first fanfic I know it's kinda rubbish and I'm not very good at endings but I tried my best. I'm going to try and get better and hey practice makes perfect. Please could you review, so I know where and how to improve.

 _Violet Romanoff_


End file.
